Tadaima
by Mina.Alcazar
Summary: SasuSaku – ONE SHOT - Depois de passar por uma experiência de quase morte, ele se vê obrigado a encarar uma pessoa de seu passado.


**Sinopse:** SasuSaku – ONE SHOT - Depois de passar por uma experiência de quase morte, ele se vê obrigado a encarar uma pessoa de seu passado.

Essa história se passa em uma realidade paralela ao do mangá. Escrevi ela durante a guerra mundial ninja (muito tempo né) então algumas coisas ainda não tinham acontecido. Então ignorem alguns fatos do mangá que não batem com minha fic e leiam com carinho.

Pensamentos são em _"_ aspas _"_

Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, pois se pertencesse a mim não haveria taaanta enrolação.

 **Tadaima**

Escrita por _Mina Alcazar_

\- Venha rápido, ele está perdendo muito sangue!

\- Não. Acho que deveríamos fazer assim.

\- Venha! Venha!

\- 1, 2, 3

\- Vá lá. Vamos fazer pressão agora!

Muitas vozes que Sasuke não conhecia passavam ao seu redor, a chuva caia em seu rosto, ou eram lágrimas? Seus olhos estavam semi-abertos, mas não enxergava mais do que borrões escuros.

\- Aqui! Venha me ajude com ele.

Essa era uma voz que conhecia...Porém tudo virou negro de repente, não ouvia ou sentia mais nada.

" _Onde estou? Estou morrendo?"_

 _Meus olhos estão fechados ou abertos. Não faz muita diferença. É tudo tão escuro e frio._

 _Sinto o cheiro de cerejas no vento_

" _Como pode haver vento aqui?"_

 _Meus pés seguem na direção do cheiro. Não estou no comando do meu corpo. Sinto-me pesado._

 _Ainda não enxergo nada._

 _Fico cego com uma luz brilhante. Estou indo em sua direção._

 _Não consigo destingir a silhueta que vejo, mas é rosado._

 _O perfume de cerejas fica cada vez mais forte e embriagante._

 _Começo a correr, não mais sentido o peso de meu corpo._

 _Paro quando um vento mais forte traz consigo pétalas..._

" _Uma árvore... Uma cerejeira..."_

 _Sorrio abatido "Até na morte ela me segue... que irritante"_

 _A luz que eu seguia vinha dos altos galhos da árvore, que são brilhantes e floridos._

 _Sua beleza é gloriosa. Passava uma sensação tranquila._

 _Fechei os olhos e senti a brisa perfumada em meu rosto. O vento tranquilo em meus cabelos._

 _A paz finalmente._

" _Estou pronto para ir"_

\- Acho que vamos ter de pedir auxilio financeiro. É muito pior do que da última vez. – Acordou com vozes que não conhecia, mas ainda não conseguia abrir os olhos.

\- Duas vezes seguida, acho que precisamos benzer esse lugar.

\- Não é fácil reconstruir uma vila inteira sabe. Porque eles não marcam um lugar vazio para lutarem.

\- Baka! Idiota!) Objetivo é destruir a vila. Acha que os inimigos vão ser legais.

Começou abrir os olhos, mas a luz era muito forte que teve de fecha-los. Tentou abrir novamente, não conseguia manter-los abertos. Repetiu essa operação algumas vezes. Até conseguir manter somente um olho aberto.

\- Olha ele está acordando.

Um rosto de Sai apareceu encobrindo o sol.

\- Olá, Sasuke-kun. – Esta no inferno com certeza.

\- Não chame ele assim! Baka! – Kiba, era o que gritava, apareceu sobre sua cabeça.

Sasuke estava deitado. Não se lembrava de como chegara ali.

\- O que fazemos agora? Levarmos ele para a Godaime?

\- Não. Ela esta na emergência... Shikamaru disse para deixar todos aqui... juntos. – Kiba estava meio incerto com a decisão do amigo.

Ainda estava se acostumando com a luz do sol. "Afinal não estou morto..." – ele pensou.

\- Estão pensando em desobedecer minhas ordens? – Shikamaru chegou, fazendo mais sombra, ajudando seu olho a se acostumar. – É mais fácil cuidar de todos juntos, de dentro da barreira. Assim fica mais difícil eles escaparem.

\- Acho que você não sabe de nada, Shikamaru! – Gritou Kiba.

\- Ahhg! Vocês me dão muita dor de cabeça. – Resmungou Shikamaru

\- Nós não devemos brigar agora. Afinal Sasuke-kun acordou. – Advertiu Sai.

Todos olham em sua direção. Ele ainda estava deitado. Agora olhando para os lados.

Sasuke não conhecia o lugar onde estava. Havia pessoas deitadas no chão sendo atendidas. Parecia um hospital improvisado, mas não eram ninjas da folha que estavam ali. Eram ninjas inimigos, alguns estavam gravemente feridos, outros apenas machucados. Havia um cheiro de sangue impregnando o lugar. Era terrível. Sasuke podia ver um médico, os outros deveriam ser enfermeiros.

Sasuke tentou sentar, mas tudo doía. Tinha faixas na barriga, talvez costelas quebradas. Sua perna latejava e sua cabeça estava enfaixada. Uma bandagem em seu olho esquerdo o deixou preocupado. – Será que perdera o olho? Por isso não conseguia abri-lo.

Ele se sentou. Vestia apenas a parte de baixo de seu kimono.

\- Deve ficar deitado. Seus ferimentos ainda não fecharam. - Sai alertou enquanto Sasuke se sentava mesmo assim. - Você perdeu muito sangue.

\- Não se preocupe! Ele não fará nenhum mal nesse estado. Quase não sinto seu chakra. – Uma voz conhecida chamou sua atenção.

Era Karin. "Ela ainda estava viva".

O rapaz Uchiha se levantou, mas assim que colocou sua perna direita no chão, tropeçou. A garota veio segura-lo.

Fitou irritado e encarou a garota. Com seu único olho aberto.

\- Não me olhe desse jeito. Sua perna está quebrada. - Karin colocou o braço do rapaz envolta do pescoço.

\- Karin eu realmente acho que ele deveria ficar dei... – começou Shikamaru.

\- Não. Tudo bem eu assumo o controle. Pode confiar. – Shikamaru, Sai e Kiba olharam desconfiados. – É melhor deixa-lo longe de Sai.

A garota ajudou o rapaz a se levantar.

\- Já que você quer andar vou levá-lo até aquele telhado.

Eles caminharam lentamente, acompanhando o ritmo de Sasuke. Shikamaru e Kiba seguiram com os olhos.

\- Acho que nunca lhe contei como nos conhecemos.

Sasuke não mostrava nenhum interesse de ouvir essa história. Karin olhou para ele.

\- Está bem, você não quer saber. Muitos morreram nessa batalha. Naruto ainda esta lutando contra alguns ninjas. – o nome do antigo companheiro de equipe lhe despertou a atenção.

\- Você, Madara e Naruto lutaram no Vale do Fim... Madara está morto... – Ele se lembrava disso.

Karin sentou o rapaz em uma pedra. Era um ponto um pouco mais elevado que o resto. Que permitia avistar os destroços... de Konoha. Sim, aqueles destroços eram sua antiga vila.

Karin observava o Uchiha. As lutas não haviam afetado sua beleza. Parecia até mais charmoso. Ela ainda sentia atração por ele, mas depois de tentar mata-la... não era o mesmo sentimento de antes.

\- Você esteve desacordado por duas semanas. Seu olho esquerdo foi afetado... talvez perca a visão dele...

Sasuke colocou a mão sobre as bandagens.

\- Assim que Naruto voltar... ou quando Tsunade acordar saberemos o que fazer com sua situação atual... Um tal Kakashi está dando as ordens por aqui.

O rapaz nada dizia, seus pensamentos estavam absortos.

\- Suigetsu está aqui na emergência... está quase bem. Juugo não sei dizer. Ele sumiu.

Karin respirou fundo.

\- Sabe Sasuke, eu não sinto ódio de você, mesmo depois de me trair e tentar me matar...

Sasuke não acreditava que Karin continuasse a tentar conversar com ele. Simplesmente não poderei deixa-lo sozinho um momento?

\- Mas acho que aquela garota deve estar se sentido muito pior. – Karin continuou.

"Garota..." Sasuke pensou.

\- Acho difícil ela te perdoar... Mas quem sou eu né? Tem doido para tudo.

Em seu sonho Sasuke vira uma cerejeira. Sentira-se tão bem. Sasuke ficou perdido nas memórias de seu estranho sonho, enquanto Karin não parava de falar.

\- Doutora Haruno! – o nome lhe trouxe de volta a consciência, olhou em direção ao som.

O único médico da emergência estava de pé ao lado de Suigetsu e gesticulava para alguém que estava fora do alcance de sua visão.

\- Esse daqui está assim faz dias. Não sei dizer se está dormindo ou se está em coma. É estranho, pois não encontramos nenhum ferimento.

Karin também olhava o que estava acontecendo. Deu uma sincera risada.

\- Acho que aquele idiota precisa de água.

Deu um pequeno sorriso e se afastou um pouco. Ajudou Sasuke a se sentar e desceu o monte de destroços. Finalmente deixando Sasuke sozinho.

A medinin (ninja médica) conversava com Shikamaru. Esse falava do que acontecera e apontou para o telhado destroçado, pouco acima de suas cabeças. Ela avançou alguns passos em direção aonde ele apontara e parou a um metro de distância. Karin acabava de descer. Elas se olharam por alguns instantes. Karin fez um aceno com a cabeça e começou a andar em direção a Suigetsu.

De repente o silêncio se fez no local. Sakura podia sentir que todos olhavam em sua direção. "Talvez esperem o pior."

Até mesmo o médico, que gritava com alguns ninjas, se calou por um momento.

O vento bateu em seus cabelos rosas. O rapaz sentiu o vento, fechou os olhos e apreciou a fragrância de cereja. Seu coração batia pesado, e não era o efeito de nenhum remédio. Olhou em direção da garota.

\- Sakura. – A som da voz de Sasuke rompeu o silêncio. Havia dor em seu rosto.

Ela controlou sua postura e seus olhos, que pareciam arder. Veio à mente Sasuke no esconderijo de Orochimaru. Lá seu rosto era frio. E na ponte... onde ele tentara matá-la. Agora ele a olhava diferente. Remorso talvez.

O coração de Sakura batia descompassado, mas se manteve firme e continuou com o aspecto mais tranquilo que pode expressar.

\- Sasuke-kun – seu coração acelerou. Ainda doía pronunciar seu nome. Abaixou o rosto escondendo a lágrima que escapava. Ela prometera que não choraria mais por ele.

\- Tadaima (Estou de volta)

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa. Levantou rapidamente o rosto, fitando o olho de ônix. Sasuke, que agora estava de pé apoiando-se nos destroços, tinha um sorriso abatido.

Agora Sakura não controlava mais suas lágrimas. Ele voltara após 4 anos. Depois de deixa-la sozinha no banco da praça de Konoha. Sasuke estava de volta.

Ela sorriu debilmente.

\- Okaeri. _(Seja bem vindo)_

 **\- Fim -**

* * *

E ai o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar, dizendo o que acharam e se viram algum erro, plz.

See you around kids and May the Force be with you all o/

xxxx


End file.
